Sombra de las Alas
by Braindead123
Summary: Chavez ha sido siempre un chico algo tímido, pero entrar en artes del teatro y la compañía del Charizard Ryga, que es prácticamente su hermano mayor, ha sido de gran ayuda para conseguir que se hinque la cabeza fuera de su caparazón. Explícita menor de edad adolescente humana / Charizard yaoi sexo. Ya sabes, el tipo de cosas que todos deseamos en secreto que nos podría suceder.


Antes de Ryga, yo siempre me sentía como si hubiera estado entrampado en la sombra de las alas. No fue hasta él me empujó que yo nunca salía de la sombra de las alas y al escenario. Hablando literalmente, no todavía ha pasado; estoy entre bastidores con pocos horas hasta la hora del espectáculo. Hablando en sentido figurado, he estado arrastrándome constantemente de la sombra desde alrededor de un año y medio atrás, justo antes del comienzo de mi segundo año de la escuela secundaria.

Como el director estudiantil de esta obra, Jacenta, tenía que enseñarme, "Escucha atentamente, Chavez," - Chavez es mi nombre - "Las 'alas' son las cortinas a ambos lados del escenario que se extienden un poco, pero en realidad no cubren mucho. Por lo general, un actor a punto de hacer una entrada espera detrás de las alas, pero asegúrate de que te quedes donde no puedes estar visto hasta el momento, y si puedes ver a la audiencia, pueden verte. Cuando las luces del escenario están encendidas, si te quedas en la sombra de las alas, debes estar completamente invisible ".

Supongo que podría decirse que Ryga me convenció para salir de la sombra, pero es más como él se abalanzó, me levanté y me dejé caer en el escenario. Antes de él, yo era el niño a quien sabías que habías visto antes, pero no puedes averiguar quién era, cómo sonaba su voz o dónde lo habías visto. A mí me gustaba de esa manera, sin embargo, las personas me asustaron. Todavía me asustan. Estoy mejorando con eso, sin embargo, aunque soy humano mismo.

Es todo gracias a Ryga. Por difícil que sea de creer, no estoy tan asustada de un fuego por la boca, reptil volador de la capacidad de destrucción última y de una vez y-uno-mitad de mi estatura que mi propia especie. Una locura, ¿verdad? Pues la cosa es que nos hemos conocido desde que estaba en la cuna. Realmente no conozco su historia de fondo; ha estado viviendo en mi casa por más tiempo que yo, aunque como Charmeleon a través de mis años más jóvenes.

Él ha sido algo así como un hermano mayor para mí. Una gran cosa que aprecio es que me entiende y acepta tal cómo soy, una cualidad poco común entre nosotros, humanos Él sabe que me encantaría hablar de vez en cuando, pero soy demasiado tímido para tal suceda. No necesito ser dicho que es irracional; lo sé, y estoy trabajando en ello. Entrar en teatro ha sido una gran ayuda para eso, creo. Pero Ryga me comprende. Él siempre ha sido un hombro escamosa sobre el que llorar, un par de brazos fuertes por cuales estar abrazado , y una cola de fuego en la punta para mantenerme caliente en esas noches de invierno frías del norte y protegerme de el abismo de la oscuridad antes de que yo creciera fuera de ese miedo. Buena cosa, también, porque está oscuro detrás del escenario.

Mi noveno cumpleaños, ahora, es cuando algo realmente significativo ocurrió. Yo Acababa de sentarme en la mesa de la cocina, papá acababa de colocar el pastel adornado en frente de mí, y Ryga, un Charmeleon en ese momento, había subsecuentemente diestramente barrió la cola encima de las nueve mechas de velas y encendió el pastel de chocolate más sabroso del mundo de todos los tiempos. Todos tres nos quedamos a mi alrededor, Ryga a la izquierda, papá a la derecha, y mamá detrás de mí. "Sople hacia fuera, amigo!" animó Ryga poco después de empujarme el brazo con su codo. Esa sonrisa que llevaba parecía tan sincera, y su brillo podría haber iluminado la oscuridad lo suficientemente bien para ser la envidia de su cola de fuego.

Resoplé , y soplé las velas. Mamá aplaudió. Papá me felicito. Ryga era lo más entusiástico del grupo, literalmente me abordando al suelo, con mi silla y todo, en un abrazo de cumpleaños poco demasiado entusiasta. Uf, me duele la cabeza sólo recordarlo. Mis padres gritaron en estado de shock al principio, pero cuando lo abracé a Ryga a cambio, se rieron, un destello luminoso indicando que nuestra foto había sido tomada. Como mis padres se reían, así que nos reímos Ryga y yo.

Ryga había y siempre ha ostentado una temperatura corporal por encima de la de nosotros humanos, pero siguiendo el próximo momento un calor intenso consumió mi cuerpo por todas partes. Además, más luz aún más brillante que la cámara y no desapareciendo después de un microsegundo obligó mis párpados cerrados. El calor era tan intenso, como sentarse alrededor de una fogata, pero sentarse un poco demasiado cerca. Ryga dice que mis padres se asustó y trataron de removerlo fuera de mí, pero en ese momento era demasiado pesado para moverse. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados por todo el tiempo hasta que la cabeza abortó su intento de asarme como un malvavisco. Todavía no abrí los párpados al instante, sin embargo.

Algo asomó el párpado a la izquierda después de todo había pasado, y ya no estaba bajo de la presión del peso de Ryga por alguna razón extraña. Llegó a ser que la razón por se iluminó cuando lo que había asomado el párpado tentativamente lo levantó. Mis ojos habiendo estado sujetados, mi visión era un poco borrosa hasta que me relajé y dejé que la garra no tenga que estar tirando los ojos abiertos. Otro par de ojos conocieron los míos.

Ese par era de un azul tan lúcido que daban la impresión de mirando a el más claro, el océano más profundo que la mente puede comprender. Su cuerpo huésped estaba arrodillado al lado de mí, pero no era el de un Charmeleon. Consigues el punto, ¿no? Ryga había evolucionado. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo de ese pequeño mini-fiesta fue yo montando en los hombros de Ryga con un puño en el aire antes de que mi padre seguiera a obligarnos a declarar, "Evolución!" para otra foto.

Durante algunos meses después de mi noveno, sin embargo, teníamos un problema con respecto a las camas. Al igual que en, Ryga ya no se cabía en la suya. Algo que teníamos intención de ser una medida temporal era tener que Ryga tome la alfombra de mi habitación con un edredón extra grande arrojado sobre él. Nunca se quejó, sin embargo, y nunca me sentía la necesidad de quedarme, después de todo, en mi cabeza, Ryga era mi hermano mayor.

Cuandoquiera que yo me sintiera que necesitara algo, corría a mi hermano mayor en busca de ayuda. Tarea? No creerías qué capaz es Ryga con cualquiera clase de matemáticas. No malo para habiendo obviamente nunca entrado en una escuela sí mismo. Ja, Yo le atribuyo mi corriente C en Álgebra II en estos momentos. Habiendo tenido no más de nueve años, a veces necesitaba un poco compañero de juegos, zapatos que Ryga siempre parecía contento de llenar.

Algunos meses después de aquel memorable cumpleaños, confortablemente descubrí que era superior en hacer que los malos sueños desaparezcan. Ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que estaba soñando, pero debe haber sido malo, porque me desperté temblando y en el suelo. Esos abisales ojos azules se reunieron con los de mí siguiendo los de mí abriendo.

Me los aparté rápidamente, sin embargo, en una especie de sumisión, un gesto respetuoso. En ese momento yo nunca hablaba, por eso era lo más cercano que yo era capaz de dar a una disculpa, respirando con dificultad de algunas persistente temor del sueño y abrazándome. Ryga no es el "vete, chorrito" hermano mayor, sin embargo. Él levantó la manta, me hizo señas, e invitó con un susurro, "Vengamos, Chavez. Ven aquí." Un fuerte tirón después, acabé siendo abrazado consoladoramente como si yo fuera un Beartic de peluche, su pecho escamoso eventualmente resultando ser lo que encontré ser la mejor almohada en la ausencia de una real. Miró hacia abajo en mí por unos minutos por estirando el cuello antes de volver a dormir, yo poco después.

Desde esa noche, parecía que con frecuencia yo experenciaba malos sueños cuando dormía en mi cama. No siempre, pero lo suficiente para que definitivamente me incomodo. Eso estaba bien, sin embargo; sino que sólo significaba que tenía que evitar dormir allí. No era mi idea al principio; las siguientes noches, lo mismo mantenía sucediendo una y otra vez hasta que llegó a ser que mi cama puede muy bien haber sido sustituido por un bloque de cemento de dimensiones iguales. Después de un rato, sólo terminó por convertirse en un régimen permanente, un acuerdo tácito de que Ryga y yo dormíamos en el suelo juntos.

En realidad no es exagerado decir que Ryga es el mejor amigo que he tenido. A pesar de mi mutismo, yo parecía poder hacer un algunos conocidos, ya que soy un tan buen oyente, pero Ryga era y es mi amigo. Todavía más importante, a veces podía hablar con él, incluso, después de entrar en la adolescencia. Era raro, pero pasaba a veces.

Con los años, esa ha sido gran práctica. Me ha llegado a donde estoy ahora, creo. Ay, me estoy lleve a cabo en mi primer papel protagonista. Eso es algo, ¿no? Porque oigo alguna charla en los asientos, la audiencia debe estar llegando. Ryga me ha prometido que estaría allí, añadiendo emoción a contrarrestar los nervios. Nunca ha roto una promesa a mí todavía después de todo.

Ah, sí, eso me lleva de vuelto al año pasado, cuando Ryga me hizo la promesa más sagrada posible. Verano tocaba a su fin, y yo estaba preocupado por mi segundo año de la escuela secundaria, el primer año habiéndome tratado tan bien. Sin embargo, el año anterior, hace dos años a partir de hoy que sería eso, Ryga había sido una gran ayuda con algunos problemas que habían surgido. En otras palabras, él me pilló en mi computadora portátil mirar cosas que yo solía ser seguro que nadie aprobaría.

Pero yo,ambos afortunadamente y desafortunadamente, juzgué mal a mi hermano. Ryga totalmente ... "Es natural", me dijo con un encogimiento de hombros después de dejar que me puso unos pantalones, "Le pasa a Pokémon, también. Cuando entramos en ese período pubescente y después, es sólo el tipo de impulso que es difícil de resistir. "Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, sostuve mi cabeza en la vergüenza mientras él tenía una pata descansando en mi espalda. "Y como Pokémon son tan sentiente como los seres humanos, ¿qué hay de que avergonzarse allí?" Sin embargo, no me levanté; si el "pero" no había sido educado todavía era seguro que será pronto. "¿Y quién soy yo para decir a qué sexo tienes que ni siquiera puedes ser atraído?" Pues como se puede imaginar, no tenía no forma de ver eso viniendo. Me avergüenza admitir haber sido un poco temeroso cuando el miedo de apariencia, que respiraba fuego, dientes afilados, garras de largo, bestial dragón llegó con esas garras de suyas a mí, poryo no necesitaba ser, parece . Lo que hizo con ellas fue consoladoramente acariciarme la mejilla con un toque de rivalizar la delicadeza y el cuidado que una madre Kangaskhan mostraría a sus crías. "Oye", me dijo en voz baja, "está bien." ¿Cómo podría haber sabido lo bien que era, sin embargo? Bueno, la respuesta es que podría haber esperado hasta esa noche, pero en este momento ese tipo de tiempo no está disponible para mí. Estoy en en cuarenta y cinco minutos, después de todo.

Tengo que admitir que Ryga definitivamente lo hizo correctamente. Considerando las circunstancias, no me sorprendería descubrir que mis padres le dieron algunos consejos o sugerencias. Me sorprendí al descubrir que estaban en el evento. Siendo estos Arceanos piadosos, todavía parece una locura, pero estoy feliz por eso.

Lo que Ryga hizo esa noche fue que me guiara de la mano detrás de la casa con la pretensión de que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Como resultó, eso fue verdad. Debe haber sido un muy cómodo 65 grados fahrenheit/18.3 grados centígrados fuera. Tan tarde por la noche, la amplialuna llena acompañado por su conjunto de diversamente dimensionadas y brillantes estrellas, estableció el ambiente bastante maldito bien. Me saqué relativamente duro pero tolerable tal en lo profundo del bosque un poco más allá de los límites del patio trasero. Algo unos quince segundos luego, Ryga dejó de caminar, me soltó la mano sudorosa, y se giró hacia mí.

"Es una noche maravillosa", comentó Ryga, que podría haber parecido una comentario casual si un par de cerúleo taladros no fueron penetrando mi esencia, mientras que los cuatro sencillas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Hice inclinación de cabeza, sin embargo, teniendo que estar de acuerdo de todo corazón. En tal oscuridad, la cola de Ryga proporcionó la única luz tenue. Dado que la llama estaba detrás de él, yo estaba parado en la sombra de sus alas extendidas. Yo estaba un poco confundido, por no haber esperado estar extraído de mi habitación para hablar de la noche.

Aun más brillante que el fuego crepitante de Ryga era la sonrisa que siguió a disparar en dirección a mí. No se mostraron los dientes, pero era todavía bastante una sonrisa. Era como si la expresión que uno usa después de haber visto una película realmente buena. Ryga continuó, "Pero a tu lado, aun la Mona Lisa sí misma se aleja de vergüenza." Bueno, ¿qué? "Y, sin embargo, es ella la que se celebra mientras que el dulce que eres se oculta en las sombras." Sí. Trata de imaginar mi reacción sorprendido ... pero mantén en cuenta que era una sorpresa agradable.

Ryga _ siguió con agarrar mis hombros y acercarse. Mucho más cerca. "Eres una canción que no quiero dejar de escuchar, un Poochyena que quiero recoger y agarrar, sin poner bajo." Algo como de las líneas de imposible era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y las posibles implicaciones de este discurso eran pocos, y todos eventualmente llevó al mismo lugar. "Aunque es insignificante en tu compañía, las estrellas son brillantes y sonriendo hacia nosotros esta noche. Deseo tener tu sonrisa para alimentar mi fuego. " El aferramiento de hombros se convirtió en completo al abrazo de un oso - o dragón. Yo no creo que yo podría haber meneado afuera aunque lo hubiera intentado.

"Pretendientes humanos a menudo buscan la bendición de la matrona y el _ progenitor, lo entiendo. Los tuyos han dado las suyas. "Bueno, eso fue cuando me empecé a sentir como si yo ya no podía pensar con claridad, como si la cabeza estaba llena de agua en vez del cerebro 'Pretendiente? "No hay nada más obvio que eso "Chavez, busco que seas mi compañero de toda la vida." Aunque era música para mis oídos, y lo vi venir de un pequeño lejos, yo no estaba lanzado para un lazo; estaba para todo el aventón de la montaña rusa. Incluso yo no sé todo lo que pasaba en los confines de mi mente, por eso no no me voy a molestar de tratar de recontarlo. De nuevo a la montaña rusa.

Fue un aventón corto.

Con entusiasmo extremo fue que me salté hacia arriba y hacia adelante, abrazando el tipo grande alrededor de la base del cuello. Casi grité, "¡Sí!" Casi. Casi era lo suficientemente bueno para Ryga, sin embargo; recibió el mensaje. Alrededor de mis manos, yo podía sentir el rumor rumor profundo que era un contenido y quizás poco divertida risita. Creo que su temperatura corporal podría haber subido un poco, también.

Mientras me apretó con fuerza, Ryga arqueó el cuello y firmemente me acarició la mejilla izquierda. Su aliento era caliente y fuertemente empujando contra mi piel, aunque su nariz en sí era dulce en el nivel del edredón debajo de que todavía dormimos . Tal criatura casi parece demasiado de un bruto para tal cuidado y consideración, pero eso es Ryga para tú. La forma en que me tenía me hizo sentir casi atrapado, pero definitivamente hay cosas peores y lugares que estar atrapado en el abrazo amoroso de Ryga.

Su siguiente beso _ espontáneo en la frente fue una muy sorpresa muy agradable también. Como no debe ser súper difícil de creer, yo nunca había estado besado de ninguna forma ante, y ahora por fin entiendo por qué la gente en la televisión entran en un estado breve de estar estupefacto cuando ocurre inesperadamente. _ Ni siquiera era la cosa real para mí en ese momento, pero todavía consiguió mi boca abierta durante un segundo o dos. Bueno, eso funcionó para Ryga, que, tomando su oportunidad, me empujó a la longitud de su brazo, agarrando mis hombrostodavía para hacerlo más fácil en su cuello dejar que su boca draconic aplique fuerza contra la mía con una fuerza que me sorprendió aún más. Toda la noche estuvo llena de sorpresas, al parecer; su pasión parecía estar consiguiendo lo mejor de él, ese beso salvaje sintiendo como un paño suave de lo contrario se había empujado en mi cara.

Mi boca todavía abierto y yo probablemente buscando más o menos tan inteligente como un Magikarp fuera del agua, era pan comido para el juego Charizard de deslizarse una lengua larga, amplia y húmedo_ _ más pasado de las fronteras abiertas de mis labios. Todo el tiempo se lamió todo en mi boca que era lickable_ Su llama escasamente iluminaba el bosque suficiente para que yo fuera capaz de ver nada aparte de esos ojos azules brillantes que casi parecían brillar por su cuenta. Estaban tan cerca de los míos_ también, todo se sentía cerca. Todo estaba cerca.

Literalmente, fue el beso más caliente que yo había tenido. Ryga no parecía satisfecho antes de más de su saliva fue en mi boca que la mía, y cuando la cabeza draconic puso alguna distancia entre sí mismo y la mía, mi boca se sentía como si acabara de comer un plato de macarrones y queso caliente . Él retumbó profundamente en una especie de tono satisfecho. Terminó siendo que posteriormente me tomó mano otra vez hacia el interior, aunque silenciosamente para no despertar a mis padres. Para mí, bien sin embargo, era tal, yo no tenía nada que decir, y no sólo porque nunca hablaba de todos modos. Es cierto que era más o menos esperando correr a lo largo a estar golpeado como el compañero sumiso como que Ryga me hacía sentir, pero al mismo tiempo su estrategia más suave era una especie de placer en sí mismo por completo. Por lo tanto, el Charizard pareciendo estar en control, yo hice las cosas a su manera.

Al final resultó que su manera era abrir la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, dar la vuelta a las luces, hacer un 'después' gesto, dejarme estar un par de pasos de distancia de la cama, empujarme de repente por la espalda para que me tumbé por mi propia cama, y subir en la cima de mí para fijarme por los hombros. Vale, lo admito vergonzosamente a experimentando un momento de miedo y desconfianza a verme arrojado a un estado de tan indefensión y impotente pero eso fue un gran error. Mi conjetura es, sin embargo, que Ryga tenía una especie de sentido para mi espanto, como lo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarme. Me dio un largo y suave "Shhh ...", que se desvaneció en el volumen de cada segundo hasta que se disipa en el aire. A pesar de todavía sosteniéndose firmemente en posición, los hombros inmovilizado pronto se convirtieron en los hombros en el lado receptor de un pequeño masaje. Para ellos que no han estado masajeado por un dragón, sus manos eran fuertes y firmes, pero también cariñosos y deliberados.

Al mismo tiempo, él arqueó su cuello y me acarició con la nariz todo mi propio cuello, la parte posterior de la cabeza, y un poco de mi espalda también. En realidad, se sentía bastante agradable y relajante. Bastante rápidamente, me encontré tranquilo y sereno-sentimiento. "¿Alguna vez has cruzado ante, Chavez?" Ryga me preguntó con curiosidad mientras sus manos se abrieron camino por la espalda. Bastante gracioso, sus garras terminaron sin querer arañar algunos picores que yo nunca había sabido estaban allí.

Por más que era posible con mi mejilla derecha besando las sábanas, me negué con la cabeza en una respuesta de "no". Cómo podría haber yo , de todos modos? Yo siempre había estado invisible, después de todo, viviendo a la sombra de las alas. Nunca era yo una persona que nunca había conseguido un ojo en sí mismo por ninguna persona. Menos Ryga.

"Perfecto", fue el gruñido lujurioso del Charizard de una respuesta al gesto. Apuesto a que sé lo que él estaba pensando, también: más allá de un buen ajuste cómodo para él, significaba que siempre él fuera el único hombre complecerme , así como yo sería para él. Sí, la promesa que hicimos esa noche era para toda la vida, y tengo menos que ninguna inclinación de romper mi promesa como sé que tiene también.

Cuando las manos de Ryga se habían caído lo suficientemente lejos bajo, deslizó sus patas draconianos debajo de mi camiseta y por mi espalda hacia los hombros. Recibí el mensaje que quería enviar, levantando mis brazos en frente de mí mismo como una especie de Superhombre plantean. Mi dragón luego utilizó tal para deslizar hábilmente el artículo de encima y echarlo a un lado como un pedazo sin valor de basura. "Por qué ustedes humanos insisten en llevar estas prendas es algo que nunca voy a entender", comentó Ryga. Yo quité los zapatos mientras hablaba. Y, ¿sabes qué? Él tiene alguna razón! ¿Por qué llevamos ropa?

Bueno, ese punto irrelevante aparte , zapatillas de deporte desaparecidos, los apéndices escamosos de Ryga tenía la apertura de serpentear hacia abajo mi cuerpo hacia los pantalones cortos. Para ese momento, me sentía mucho más que tanto cerca e intimo; estaba sintiendo, algo que por fin entiendo bien, lujurioso. ¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca había conseguido tocado así muy mucho a menudo. Si yo no hubiera sido tirado en mi frente, mi signo de la excitación habría estado perfectamente visible.

Antes de darme cuenta, barrera número tres entre mí y absoluta había estado planeado fuera de mi cuerpo.

"Pero no importa", comentó Ryga en una continuación de su anterior comentario. "Vamos a arreglar esto ahora." En su entusiasmo, extendió sus alas coriáceas, envolviéndome en su sombra. Las garras de Ryga se engancharon por el borde de mis calzoncillos a terminar tirando de ellos fuera significativamente más áspero de mi otra ropa. "Oh," fue su comentario de seguimiento ", que es mucho mejor." Tal complemento me hizo sonrojar de bochorno leve; ninguno me había hablado nunca ante de tal manera.

"Y ahora tengo la intención de reclamarte como mi compañera para siempre." Ryga dijo eso en un tono mucho más serio, y ahora sé que tal fue instintivo; es parte del ritual de apareamiento de los Charizard salvajes estándar. "Concúrsame o entregue". Bueno, no había sin duda ninguna tontería allí. Es probablemente obvio quién 'lleva los pantalones' en nuestra relación, lo cual es bastante irónico, dado que en realidad nunca usa pantalones.

Conjeturar lo que hice después no debe ser demasiado duro. El hecho de que mostré la sumisión por quedándome en mi vientre pero levantando las cuartos traseros a través de conseguir mis rodillas debajo de mí debe ser bastante predecible. Había un poco de miedo, aunque; Ryga es de ninguna manera pequeño donde importa, y yo era un primerizo. Estaba seguro de que agonía estaba inminente. Curiosamente, sin embargo, no fue así. Lección de biología rápida: al parecer, Charizard hembra son tan apretados que la única razón que un hombre puede penetrarla ella es porque el varón segrega grandes cantidades de líquido preseminal, incluso antes de deslizarse en su hembra ... que, en este caso, es mí.

Por eso, cuando Ryga me agarró por los caderas levantadas con firmeza y comenzó a deslizarse en _, mi nivel de incomodidad era mínimo. Ese preseminal adicional terminó lo que le permite poner en todo un 20 de sus 28 centímetros en mi trasero antes de llegar al punto de que el dolor se había puesto en demasiado profundamente. En este punto, la hembra suele ocuparse de la lubricación como el varón vuelve a una tasa de secreción normal, pero como yo no soy hembra, el tiempo necesario necesitaba que estar tomado. Por grande y fuerte de una bestia que Ryga sea, es un gigante gentil. Él estaba perfectamente dispuesto a hacer una pausa por un minuto o dos para que mi trasero dejara ardir con tanta intensidad.

Él no estaba pasivo durante mi descanso, sin embargo, no por dos tiros largos. Ryga debe haber trepado sus garras sobre cada célula de la piel que poseo en su intento de suavizarme a medida que pasaba el dolor. Mayormente, sin embargo, se concentró en la espalda y los lados. Su toque era tan suave. Durante todo el tiempo que estaba recibiendo otro tipo de masaje del dragón, él retumbó profundamente en tono contenido. Bajo su cuidado y con el tiempo terminó siendo que la picadura desaparecía, sólo una especie de llena, completa sensación quedándose.

Maldita sea, era bueno, y nadie siquiera se movía todavía.

Arreglé eso, sin embargo, por girando la espalda y con los ojos brillantes-como-la-luna a cabecear frente. Ryga asintió en acuerdo deseoso y reanudó un apretón fuerte en una cadera con una mano mientras la otra mano me agarró el lado. Al principio, me arrepentí asintiendo; significaba que Ryga tenía que extraer parte de su polla, que se sentía mucho menos buena. Afortunadamente, tal sensación fue breve; aproximadamente a la marca de ocho centímetros, Ryga cambió de dirección y se tragó 15 más de vuelta a mi tubo de escape, sólo un poco más que ante, pero sintiendo como mucho, mucho más. ¿Puedo estar culpado por jadear ligeramente debido a la explosión repentina de placer?

Espero que no, porque terminó sucediendo mucho. Por grande y fuerte de un _ bestia que Ryga sea, él era tan lento y suave con su iniciales empujónes. Mientras conseguía mis codos debajo de mí mismo para lograr una posición de mantener más cómodo, él se movía al compás de un metrónomo imaginario. Mi cuerpo terminó meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás a pesar de la bodega de Ryga en mí.

Tic, tac, adentro, afuera, empujar, tirar. Ese es el tipo de éxtasis que se me estaba dando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No tenía idea de que lo mucho que hay para el sexo, tampoco. Mucho más pasaba que nuestros movimientos físicos; es y era una especie de sentimiento mágico, mutuamente placernos uno al otro en la forma que los dos de nosotros sólo nos podíamos hacer al otro. Era como si dos se hubieran convertido en uno, unidos por el culo y la polla.

El estruendo de Ryga obviaba dejar o disminuir de volumen mientras que me follaba. Cada diente en sus fauces brillaba con una sonrisa lustrosa, mientras cada segundo pasaba y el segundo se volvió al minuto. Mi cuerpo parecía volverse más complaciente con él durante ese proceso, abriendo la oportunidad de empujar 25 y, mientras él me empezó a golpear a la ligera, los 28 centímetros dentro de mí. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados para entonces, mientras mis labios parecían formar una O-forma perfecta.

Yo quería gritar para que sea más fuerte. Deseaba poder rogar y gimotear como un compañero de crianza sumiso para que Ryga me golpee al suelo y mí llene de leche fresca del dragón, pero me quedaba en silencio mientras mi nuevo amante me dominaba, salvo el jadeo ocasional. En nuestras dos mentes, Ryga estaba a cargo y yo era suyo para utilizarse. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, él, en cierto sentido, también era de mí.

Cada vez más rápido y más rápido todavía Ryga bombeaba a sí mismo dentro de mí, su retumba convirtiéndose en respiración pesada y un gruñido contenido de vez en cuando. Compadezco a los que no conocen el cielo de estar taladrado por un dragón; sino que son casi incomprensibles, todas las sensaciones. Ryga, después de todo, no es un ser humano de quince centímetros, pero una bestia grande y poderoso. Consiguiendo apuñalado por él como un caballero matando a, irónicamente, un dragón puede ser incluso demasiado placer para la mente de manejar.

En realidad me sentía un poco mareado por la marca de 15 minutos, pero terminó pasando. Además, yo no iba a dejar que me detuviera, me sacara de mi nueva casa alrededor de la verga del dragón de Ryga. Debe haber sido por un total de alrededor de 35 minutos consecutivos que nos llenamos de baches. ¿ Puede imaginar alguien 35 minutos consecutivos de dominación por la polla de un Charizard? Es una locura.

¿Cuántas veces terminaba manchando yo las sábanas? Estoy seguro de que era por lo menos dos veces. No podría haber ayudado a mí mismo, aunque; sino que sólo se sentía tan maldito bueno. Tan lleno, tan amarado, tan dominado, tan completo Los adjetivos podrían continuar por toda la eternidad y un día como yo deseo que pudiera haber el apareamiento de Ryga y mí.

Pero todas las cosas deben terminar, e incluso mi dragón tiene sus límites. Algunos detalles son un poco borroso, pero estoy bastante seguro de que gritamos el nombre del otre _ el ventilador del techo al clímax. Como espasmódicamente le apreté con mi trasero, mi más fuerte orgasmo de la noche me atormentaba. Al mismo tiempo, Ryga encontró la misma suerte; él me haló a sí mismo tanto como fue posible para asegurarse de que lefa fresca del Charizard consiguió diluviada bien y profundamente en mis profundidades. En un segundo mi interior, al igual que mi corazón, era bueno y caliente.

Tres minutos más tarde, todos pasado por inyectar semilla grueso de Pokemon gruesa en mí, nostros dos estábamos tan cansados después de esoque terminamos colapsando. Terminó siendo que me acosté debajo de él esa noche. Probablemente parecíamos bastante tontos, también. Curiosamente, desde entonces, he dejado de tener pesadillas al dormir en esa cama, aunque es más una plataforma de sexo en mi mente ahora que un lugar para dormir; aún ese honor pertenece al suelo, juntos con Ryga.

Desde entonces y hasta ahora, terminé encontrando mi voz cuando de la nada me innecesariamente informado Ryga que lo amaba. Él, por supuesto, lo sabía ya, pero me dio un gran abrazo en la emoción de escucharme hablar de todos modos. Al principio era únicamente a Ryga que podía hablar, pero ahora puedo hablar con nadie, siempre y cuando él esté cerca. Es por eso que yo realmente espero que esté de la audiencia esta noche.

Bueno, yo estoy en el vestuario, estoy preparado y listo para ir, y allí está mi señal Después de tomar la más profunda de respiraciones, un pie termina en frente de la otra. Doy un paso en el escenario.

Salgo la sombra de las alas.


End file.
